Sonic-X: Overcoming Shyness
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: Chris and Sonic help Tails to be less shy when out in public. Will they succeed, Find out in this one-shot.


_**Sonic X: Overcoming Shyness**_

_**Authors Note:** Hi! SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. This is my 5th Sonic X fanfic. I wanted to write a one-shot about Tails being very shy and how he overcomes it. as I had searched it up on online and discovered out in Sonic X that Tails is shown to be rather shy in the first and second seasons._

_I got this idea while writing another of my fanfics._

_I wanted to include a Tails and Amy moment beforehand cause I really like the way they act around each other (Not romantic cause Sonic and Amy are one of my favourite couples along with Cosmo and Tails) I just love their friendship as they seem like brother and sister._

_Tails is my favourite Character in the Sonic X universe and It must be hard for someone who had been bullied to be very shy to in public. Tails and I can relate as I am somewhat shy when speaking to new people because of my autism and it's hard to engage with them._

_This may be kinda short as I was having difficulty thinking about how to write this fanfic._

_Anyways. I do not want to spoil it. I hope you all enjoy the one-shot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Sonic-X: Overcoming Shyness.**

It was a very bright and sunny day. It had been a week since Tails had recovered from the bully incident last Monday but still was scarred by it.

At the Thorndyke Mansion, Tails was pacing up and down apprehensively and nervously, feeling very scared, nervous and anxious. Tails had agreed that he would let Chris and Sonic help him to become less shy and more confident in public.

Even though Tails agreed to do this, he was scared and frightened no doubt it. Not sure if he could do this or not. As he paced nervously, Amy noticed his worry and went to comfort him.

"Tails. Tails. What's wrong." Amy asked gently.

This gained Tails' attention and looked at Amy. "O-Oh, Hi Amy. I didn't see you there." Tails told.

Amy looked at Tails in the eyes and spoke softly. "What's wrong Tails. You look very anxious." Amy asked softly.

Tails tried to speak but felt a little lightheaded as he nearly collapsed until Amy caught the woozy fox.

Amy gently took Tails' hand and gently guided him to the couch so they could talk.

Once they took their seat and Tails regained his senses and felt better, Amy slowly took Tails' hands in hers.

Tails was nervously playing with his thumbs. Amy gently placed her hand on Tails' shoulder and gave him a gentle smile before gently asking, "Tails. What's the Matter? You look very stressed and nervous today." She urged.

Tails took 4 deep and slow breaths before he started to speak. "You know how I agreed to let Chris and Sonic help me to be less shy in the public?" Tails asked. Amy nodded. Tails fiddled his thumbs for a few seconds before started to speak slowly again. "Well, I'm not sure if I'm really going to be okay. W-What if I run into the bullies again?! What If I get too anxious, What if-"

Amy shushed Tails and placed her hand into one of his hand, squeezing it in comfort. "Tails. Please calm down. Chris and Sonic will look after you." Amy soothed.

Tails shuts his eyes and began to softly sob into the pink hedgehog's chest.

Amy was surprised by this sudden move but calmed down, gently whispering comforting words and gently caressed Tails' back to comfort the upset and anxious fox. "Sssh, shhh. It's okay Tails. It's okay. There is nothing to worry about. Chris and Sonic won't let anyone and anything hurt you, I promise." Amy assured softly, calming the sobbing fox somewhat down.

Tails gasped and sniffled before slowly looking up at the pink hedgehog who was giving him a soft and gentle smile. "R-really?" Tails asked.

Amy nodded. "I know it Tails. You'll be alright. If you get too shy and nervous, just go to your happy place in your mind and you'll be calm." Amy instructed.

Tails slowly stopped crying and smiled at the pink hedgehog before he hugged Amy again. "Th-thank you, Amy. I'll try and be brave." Tails thanked in a cheerful tone.

Amy smiled and hugged the fox back as Tails kept sobbing.

Sonic and Chris entered the room with a large picnic blanket and basket. They decided to surprise Tails with a picnic. They thought that the picnic may help Tails to calm down when very stressed out.

They saw Amy hugging a sobbing Tails. They instantly became concerned.

Tails stopped crying and wiped his eyes. His ears flicked and he turned his slightly watery eyes towards Sonic and Chris.

"Tails, Are you okay?" Chris asked, very concerned.

Tails nodded and rubbed the rest of the tears from his eyes. "Yeah. Amy just gave me a bit of a peep talk before we go." Tails responded.

Sonic knelt on one knee and gave Tails a hug. "Don't worry Tails. We'll keep you safe. We'll take our time understanding how shy you are." Sonic explained gently.

Chris smiled as he also knelt down on his knees as well. "We'll go back home if you are too shy or get too overwhelmed." Chris also told, hoping to try and calm Tails' anxiety down a little.

Tails nodded his head. "I'll be as brave as best as I can." Tails told the two who were smiling.

Sonic smiled but still hadn't released his grip. "We'll take one thing at a time and when you feel more confident, we'll take it a bit further, alright?" Sonic explained.

Tails nodded in response. "Okay Sonic. I'll do my best." Tails approved as he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves down.

Chris smiled at Tails. "Are you ready to do this Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails took a few deep breaths and nodded. "I'm ready to face my shyness." Tails replied.

Tails pulled out a list of things he wanted to accomplish. Chris and Sonic noticed and walked over to the fox, seeing what was on the list.

1 is to try and speak to new people.

2 is to try and stay calm down things get too overwhelming.

3 is to remain in contact when speaking.

4 is to act confidently around people.

And finally, 5 is not to be so shy anymore.

Tails rolled up the list and placed them in his Tails. Tails was ready to face his shyness and fears.

"Okay guys, I'm ready." Tails spoke, ready to face his nervousness.

Chris smiled. "Don't worry Tails. We'll go slow until you're used to the public." Chris assured.

Sonic took Tails's hand and Chris took his other one and gently, but slowly led him out of the mansion and began his journey to not be shy anymore.

Amy watched on and smiled. "Good luck Tails." She spoke quietly as she went to play with Cream and Cheese.

* * *

As soon as Tails, Sonic and Chris left the mansion, Tails could already feel his anxiety building up but remained strong to deal with his shyness He wasn't a kid anymore so he was determined to try and control his shyness.

Tails began to breathe faster and heavier, trying calm down his nerves, he was getting more shyer. He could feel his heart racing faster and faster.

Tails jumped as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Tails. It will be okay." Chris soothed.

Tails started to calm down now as people started waving at him. Tails smiled at waved back at them.

Tails could see the not friendly glares aiming at him and became extremely shy again.

Tails started to whimper and tremble, his fear intensifying.

Sonic took note of this and glared at the people prompting them to look away.

Tails couldn't take it anymore and ran off in fright while sobbing. People who was looking felt sorry for the young fox. It must be difficult to be this shy when out in the public.

Chris tried to calm Tails down. "Tails, wait. It's okay, come back." Chris gently called.

However, this didn't work as Tails kept running with tears flying from his eyes.

Chris and Sonic followed after Tails until they saw Tails sobbing in his tails. They felt bad for Tails. It really is difficult to have shyness this bad.

Sonic pulled Tails into his arms as the little kit sobbed as anxiety and panic getting to the point it was unbearable.

"I can't do it! I'm so sorry!" Tails sobbed. "I just can't!" Tails sobbed harder.

Sonic gently picked Tails up and walked to somewhere quieter to set up their picnic.

Along the way, Chris told Tails that they brought a picnic basket and blanket so they could chill out when things were too much to handle.

They set up the blanket and sat down. Chris handed Tails a sandwich to which the fox took.

Tails began to calm down while eating his sandwich, he still was scared.

Tails was so happy that Sonic and Chris thought of having this picnic to calm him down.

Tails dug into the basket and his eyes widen when he saw a mint shake and instantly pulled out and quickly searched for a straw.

Chris smiled when he saw Tails' excitement and gave him the straw. "I knew you love mint so before we left, I got it out from the fridge," Chris explained.

Tails drank the mint shake and was giggling now. This seemed to help.

Once Tails finished the mint shake, he looked sadly at Chris and Chris with his ears floppy and drooped. "Chris. Sonic. I'm sorry I ran off like that. It's just when the people gave me those stares, it reminded me of my past and my anxiety just couldn't take it.' Tails admitted.

Chris placed his hand on Tails' back and gently rubbed it. "It's okay to be scared Tails. We can go home if you want." Chris notified.

Tails shook his head and looked up at Chris. "No, I really want to try and conquer my fears." Tails declared.

Sonic thought for a second and smiled. "Hey, How about each week we could focus on one thing on the list," Sonic suggested.

Tails smiled at the suggestion. "T-that could work." Tails approved.

* * *

Sonic and Chris took Tails out every week to help him get used to the public which Tails was getting braver.

They focused one thing at a time and how to complete it.

The first week was the most difficult but Tails slowly accomplished the 2nd thing on the list.

By the second week, Tails was already starting to accomplish the 1st thing of the list. He was feeling more confident this time.

Tails decided to try and talk to some people.

Tails slowly let go of Sonic and Chris's hands to which Chris and Sonic were concerned of Tails running off but were surprised when they saw him talking to some people.

"H-hello." Tails greeted a young girl who had brown hair and a blue dress.

A young girl looked down and smiled at the young fox. "Hello, Tails." She greeted.

Tails smiled. "H-how are you today?" The girl smiled.

The girl smiled. "I'm going good. How about you?" The girl asked.

Tails smiled. "I'm good too." Tails replied.

The two kept chatting while Chris and Sonic smiled. Tails was getting more and more confident every week.

By the third week, Tails accomplished the 3rd and 4th thing, he felt like he was getting more and more confident.

Every day, he would communicate with people and not get very shy. He was almost there.

Sonic and Chris were extremely proud that Tails was coming this far.

Tails also felt very proud of himself.

In a few days, Tails had fully overcome his shyness by repeating the same steps. Go slow, Be confident and stay calm.

In fact, when Tails was no longer shy, everyone was cheering for the completion of young fox's difficult challenge. They were extremely proud of him.

Sonic and Chris cheered and hugged Tails as the fox cried tears of pure joy as he finally achieved his goal of not being shy anymore.

"It's okay Tails." Chris soothed and be hugged Tails.

Tails sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry Chris. I'm just really glad a completed my goal." He said happily.

Chris smiled. "I understand Tails," Chris said.

Sonic smiled. "When we get home, we have a party at home to celebrate," Sonic explained.

Tails cheered loudly in delight, he loved parties and dashed home.

Chris and Sonic giggled as they dashed home too.

Once the three got home, they stopped at the front door.

Sonic held Tails' hand while Chris entered.

Sonic led Tails in the mansion and the lights turned on suddenly.

"**SURPRISE**!" Everyone shouted, jumping out of their hiding spots.

Tails yelped loudly in joy. "Thank you, guys." Tails thanked.

Amy walked up to and gave him a big bear hug to which Tails gladly returned. "I'm so glad you overcame your shyness." She said.

Tails smiled. "So am I Amy. I can't believe I overcame it as well." Tails said. "Let's start this party!"

"YEEEEAAAHHH!" Everyone cried in glee.

Tails' party started. They played games, ate food and opened presents.

The party settled down around 12. It was time for the cake.

Tails cut the cake and then placed even slices on each plate.

Everyone ate the cake and then went outside for a bit.

Tails had the best day ever.

* * *

_**Authors Note**: Well, that concludes Overcoming Shyness. I know this is my shortest fanfic but I was struggling with ideas on how to write it but managed to do it._

_I think this was the hardest fanfic I ever wrote but I managed it._

_Before I even made an account, I didn't really feel comfortable sharing my stories but ever since I uploaded my first fanfiction, I want to continue_

_I really enjoyed writing this fanfic but it was tricky. The Next fanfic is Tails' Nightmare._

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fic and I'll see you next time._

_Bye for Now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 Signing out!_


End file.
